


Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) x reader fanfics!

by Firefox317 (Fracturedinnocence)



Series: X-men imagines [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: 80's Music, BAMFs, Canon - German, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Cute, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Declarations Of Love, Deutsch | German, Dorks in Love, Dorky Boyfriend, Elf Kurt, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Inspired by Music, Intense, Interrupted, Late at Night, Lemon, Little Demons, Love, Mischief, Mutant Reader, No Plot/Plotless, Passionate, Penetration, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Songfic, Study Date, Sweet/Hot, Tail Kink, Teen Romance, Vaginal Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, X-Men Evolution References, X-Men References, fluff for now, kurt 'the flirt' wagner, tail teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fracturedinnocence/pseuds/Firefox317
Summary: Multiple fanfictions starring our favorite blue fuzzy mutant!Smut has been labeled, anything not is fluff/for general audiencesChapt 1: rock me Amadeus songfic! ('Prequel' movies kurt)Chapt 2: late night out. (X-men evolution Kurt)Chapt 3: the mischief of bamfs. (Comic-verse Kurt)Chapt 4: welcome home. (Comic-verse Kurt) SMUT!!





	1. Girlfriend!reader songfic rock me Amadeus by falco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Kurt Wagner is loosely based/inspired by a mix of the x-men apocalypse one, and the one from the cartoon X-men evolution. But I think you could imagine whatever Kurt ya want! (Though it is set in the year of the new movies and evolution, cuz I like the 80s, write what you like, right? lol ;) try saying that five times fast) Tell me if you enjoy these! Please comment or anything! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've never heard the song, here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVikZ8Oe_XA (it's kinda catchy, just warning ya XD lol >u<)

If you've never heard the song, here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVikZ8Oe_XA (it's kinda catchy, just warning ya XD lol >u<)

 

 

"BAMF!"

The familiar sound and scent of a certain teleporter suddenly appeared in the open kitchen of the X-mansion. Scott, Jubilee and Peter were studying their homework at the small dining table and drinking some soda. but they didn't even FLINCH when Kurt Wagner popped up out of nowhere. Actually, this was quite normal.

"Hey Kurt,"

"Sup, elf?"

"Hi, lightbringer." They acknowledged in order, starting with Scott, and ending with (obviously) Peter.

"It's uh, Nightcrawler..." Kurt corrected, "Um, have you guys seen Y/n?" He added with an awkward, kind of sheepish, half-smile while he put his few schoolbooks down for a moment to rest.

"Ha! Lost your girlfriend already, fuzzball?" Peter smirked as he took an obnoxiously loud slurp of his soda through the straw. Kurt automatically rolled his eyes.  
  
"Isn't today supposed to be your study date at the mall or something?" Scott inquired as he moved his eyes from his notebook to Kurt.

Kurt nodded disappointedly, "ja, but I can't find her!" He bowed his head slightly in defeat as he plopped into a nearby empty chair. "Maybe she doesn't vant me... She vouldn't be zhe first..." Kurt sighed as he ran his fingers through his pitch black locks.

"Welp! There's plenty of fish in the sea buddy! You'll find someone better! But if you see her tell her I want my Walkman bac- -ow!" Jubilee zapped peter's arm with her powers, giving him a death glare before turning back to Kurt and patting his shoulder reassuringly, whilst Peter soothed his stinging arm.

"Don't listen to him, Kurt! I'm sure Y/n just lost track of time.." Jubilee comforted with a kind smile.

"I hope you're rig-"

"-hank!" Jubilee exclaimed as Hank McCoy walked by to pick up something off the counter, "Wait we have a question for you!"

Hank froze and raised a questioning, wary eyebrow, "what is it...?" He asked cautiously.

"Kurt was wondering if you had seen Y/n." Scott answered for the group.

"We are supposed to go on a date soon, but I haven't been able to find her..." Kurt added with a disheartened frown. "I've looked everywhere."

Hank's eyes widened for a moment, then his expression contorted into one of thought. He pushed his glasses up using the pen he was holding and answered the question slowly. "I believe... The last time I saw her, was in the living room with Jean and Ororo. But--"

Kurt perked up immediately with a big relieved smile on his face, "danke! Thank you so much for your help!" Then He suddenly disappeared into a puff of blue smoke.

"-but i... Could be wrong...." Hank finished his sentence before pinching the bridge of his nose with a frustrated sigh and a look of 'why do I even bother?'

**~~~~**

"BAMF!!"

Here we go again. The familiar scent of sulphur and a dark blue cloud of smoke filled a very small portion of the living room of the X-mansion. Only this time-..

"AAH!" Jean and Ororo jumped out of their skins as soon as they saw Kurt pop up out of nowhere, automatically jumping into fighting positions. And by fighting positions, I mean Jean flung some of the books at Kurt with her mind, and Ororo's eyes suddenly turned white. Which was a very bad sign.

"Don't hurt me!! I'm not a threat!!" Kurt raised his arms up in defense to block the books from hitting his face, while he was practically cowering in fear. The girls sighed in relief, realizing it was only Kurt as they dropped their 'weapons'.

"Kurt! We discussed this! No surprise teleporting unless we're expecting it!" Jean huffed as she and ororo clutched their own hearts as if they were having a heart attack.

"Heh... Sorry." Kurt said with an apologetic lopsided smile, "I thought zhe smoke vould be a decent enough warning..."

"It's fine, What do you want?" Ororo sighed as she put her hands on her hips.

"Hm? Oh! I vas just looking for Y/n. Hank said he saw her last vith you two." Kurt said.

Ororo and Jean looked at each other, then shook their heads regrettably as Jean answered, "no, sorry Kurt. She's not with us." Kurt's face dropped. "She could be in her room."

Kurt nodded in understanding, "I'll check there again. Danke girls.." He smiled sadly and was about to teleport out, when Jean stopped him. "-oh and Kurt? Try not to surprise her too." She and the platinum blonde chuckled pleasantly. Kurt nodded with a slight smile before teleporting out once again.

**~~~~**

He reappeared in front of Y/n's door. He was about to teleport inside the room, but froze when he heard a voice. Her voice.

"-Hm hm hmm~ HM hm, hm hm-!" She hummed to the tune of a song Kurt hadn't heard before. Pressing his ear to the door In an attempt to hear better, he accidentally pushed the door open, JUST enough to show a little sliver of what was going on in the room. Daring to Peek in, He bit his lip to hide his wide smile when he saw y/n dance around the room, wearing her earbuds and apparently searching for something. He thought she was cute like this, and he wouldn't see this often. She was too embarrassed, despite the fact he has said many times about how much he loved her beautiful singing voice, still she wouldn't dare sing in public. But on these rare occasions like today, he would catch her doing something like this. then he heard something that blew his freaking mind.

 _"-Er hatte Schulden denn er trank_  
Doch ihn liebten alle Frauen  
Und jede rief  
Come and rock me Amadeus-"

His jaw dropped to the floor when he heard her singing in German. Half of his mind was thinking, "how does she know German?? Has she been hiding this secret the whole time we've been dating?!" and the other half was thinking, "OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS WOMAN AAAAH!!!'

Now he had many questions running through his mind. Since when did she like German music? How can she sound so perfect like she can understand the language, when she barely understands what HE'S saying sometimes? Why can't she sing to him like this more often? Annnnd what kind of flowers does he need to get for their wedding, cuz Ohmygod...! Plus many more questions as he stood stunned and lovestruck.

After a few moments of listening to her sing, he shook himself out of his trance. Rolling up his sleeves and combing through his hair with his fingers to try and look a little more presentable, wearing a determined expression on his face. he teleported in with a soft 'Bamf' and reappeared sitting on Y/n's bedpost, trying to pose sexily but it was useless,so he just sat as he normally would. Unfortunately, since y/n had earbuds on and was digging through her closet, she couldn't hear nor see Kurt's usually 'spectacular' entrance.

"-Amadeus, amadeus... amad- AAH!" Y/n shrieked when she finally noticed Kurt. startled, she jumped back and pressed a hand on her heart from the surprise like Jean and Ororo did earlier. Kurt jumped at Y/n's shout and lost his balance, falling backwards onto the bed and crashing down onto the floor with a painful groan.

"Oh Kurt I told you not to do that!" Y/n said exasperatedly, yanking off her small earbuds and kneeling down to care for her injured boyfriend, "I'm sorry for yelling... Are you okay?" She asked with compassion in her voice as she helped him sit up, then she checked the back of his head for any cuts or bleeding.

"I'm wonderbär, mein liebechien!" He grinned widely at her, not even caring if he was hurt or anything, only thinking about her singing and cute little dance that made him grin just thinking about it. Y/n groaned In frustration. "What are you doing here? I thought you had training with Xavier?"

He shook his head, "nien. We vere supposed to have a study date at zhe mall. Remember?"

Y/n smacked her forehead in realization, "of course! Oh I'm so sorry Kurt, I totally forgot!" She shifted towards the closet and shoved her strewn-about workbooks into her bag as hurriedly as she could, acting like she was late for class.

Kurt grabbed her hands to stop her, "liebe, calm down. I'm not upset or anything." He helped her up to her feet with a kind smile, still holding her hands in his. He glanced at the Walkman player attached to her hip, assuming that was what Peter wanted earlier. "Vhat were you listening to, y/n?~" his small kind smile grew to a mischievous grin while his eyebrows raised knowingly.

Her mortified and terrified expression popped up on her face as quick as you could say 'Bamf'. Her heart raced as if she was about to have a panic attack. "P-please don't tell me you heard--"

"-I might've listened for a few moments~" he smirked admittedly, "But i do not care Vhat you zhink. I love your singing~" he cooed adoringly.

"before you ask, no I don't know German/Dutch.." Y/n dropped her head into her hands in utter embarrassment. Kurt's smile faded into concern, but Then he got an idea.

He carefully pried her hands off her face and put one hand on his shoulder, the other on his chest. She looked Up at him in confusion as He put one Earbud in her ear, and the other in his. She knew what he was doing, she just couldn't wipe the look of disbelief and embarrassment on her face.

"Dance with me, y/n~" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He turned on the Walkman, repeating the song she previously sang, then took one of her hands in his, putting his free hand on her hip like a gentleman. He began to lead her into a dance, kicking the book bag into the corner before he did.

Y/n giggled lightly as she gripped kurt's shirt whilst letting him lead her. He buried his face in her neck and began to whisper the lyrics of the song on her skin, which made her whole body tingle from his singing, to her surprise was honestly quite good. She rolled her eyes at her dorky, loving and sweet boyfriend and began humming the song with him.

"Come on liebechien sing it for me!" He laughed as he spun her around, making her squeal and laugh with him.

 _"-Genau das war sein Flair_  
Er war ein Virtuose  
War ein Rockidol  
Und alles ruft  
COME AND ROCK ME AMADEUS!!~"

Y/n belted as Kurt picked her up by the waist and spun her around, making her squeal and giggle as she clung to his neck. "Come and rock me Amadeus~!" He grinned, singing along as he put her down, but still danced like they were in a Saturday night fever music video, raising one hand up and folding his finger in an attempt to make the Rock and roll bull sign to the beat of the chorus. He went back to holding her other hand, outstretching both of his arms and spinning around the room like a couple of lovestruck idiots, or on a spinning record. Either works.

_Amadeus, Amadeus,  
Oh oh oh, AMADEUS._

Kurt pulled his arms in and half dipped y/n like in those old romance movies as the song ended. They panted heavily together, the chill mansion air leaving a stinging feeling in their lungs with each breath, but they didn't care. They looked into each other's eyes with exhilarated adoration, their skin lightly misted with sweat, but they didn't care about that either. Nothing in this moment could wipe off either of the bright grins on their faces. He stretched his neck a little to peck a sweet kiss on her lips before pulling away and just staring at each other, showing off a row of fangs. Y/n had a swift thought that Kurt's blissfully elated face was brighter than her future.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk.... And what do we have here~?" Y/n and Kurt whipped their heads in the direction of the smug female voice, seeing Peter, Scott, Ororo, Jean, and finally jubilee (the owner of the smug voice), standing right in the doorway.

"That was kinda awesome~" Scott said as he crossed his arms and leaned on the frame.

"Uh, that was kinda ADORABLE!" Retorted Jubilee and Peter at the same Time, making over-dramatic, mocking lovey Dovey looks.

Y/n blushed as a light flustered smile spread across her face, still clinging to Kurt's neck whilst he bowed his head with a modest smile dancing on his lips.

"H-how long have you guys been standing there?" Y/n mumbled bashfully.

"The last few minutes. We wanted to make sure Kurt found you okay." Jean explained with an impressed smirk.

The room filled with awkward silence for a few short minutes, until- "sooo, how about Zhat date at the mall?" Kurt spoke up with a chuckle. Then Peter, jubilee, and Scott chimed in:

"sounds great! To the food court!" Peter exclaimed, "hey can I have my Walkman player back?..."

"..Sweet! I'm in!" Added jubilee,

"..Meh, I could eat." Said Scott.

The team headed down the hallway. Y/n and Kurt looked at each other in disbelief, shaking their heads hopelessly, and giggling at the group as they followed a good distance behind. they should've known they couldn't POSSIBLY have a nice moment (or date for that matter) ALONE with the X-friends around.

"I'm buying~" smirked y/n with her arm wrapped around his bicep.

"Ooh Zhat just might be an offer you regret!~" Kurt laughed.


	2. Late night out. (X-men: evolution)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, roughly 19 year old spoiler alerts! XD
> 
> I've been binge watching x-men evolution, and came up with this little one shot! It's loosely between the last few episodes of season 1, and the first few episodes of season 2.
> 
> Sorry if this actually happened in the show, or if kitty is actually allergic to something, I don't know yet because I'm still on early season two... 😅😅 
> 
> I don't own x-men evolution or da blue fuzzy kurt, or anything else I missed)

It was the middle of the night at the Xavier institute. Nice, quiet... Peaceful. Everyone was supposed to be sleeping soundly all nestled in their rooms waiting for the next day to come... Keyword: everyone.

 _BAMF!_ "Psst! Y/n! n/n, wake up!"

Y/n stirred as she was being shaken awake by a normal looking young man with long dark blue hair. "Hmm...? What- Kurt...?" Y/n groaned as she pushed her (F/c) comforter out of the way and sat up, rubbing her drowsy eyes to clear her vision. She glanced at the digital clock by her bed, "Kurt, What are you doing here? it's almost four in the morning... Go back to sleep." She tugged the comforter back over her body and rolled over away from him. She deduced that since it was only Kurt here, it mustn't have been an emergency. And he had his human image inducer on, so that only confirmed it wasn't an emergency, just him being a dork.

Y/n heard another BAMF, then felt the bed depress beside her. "Come on y/n! I vouldn't be here if I didn't vant my best friend to go with me!" He whispered loudly, rocking y/n's shoulder.

Y/n cracked an eye open, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Go where...?" She saw Kurt sitting on the edge of the bed in her direction.

"To get some REAL food!" Kurt hissed in frustration, sounding like he already explained this. Y/n scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. With a heavy sigh she sat up again, pressing her back onto the headboard, knowing she can't get back to sleep NOW that Nightcrawler woke her up. It's in his name after all.

"What are you talking about?" Y/n whispered. her tone of voice was a mix of grouchiness from being woken up this early for no apparent reason, and slight curiosity to what he's saying.

"I found zhis fast food place zhats open 24 hours!" Y/n still looked confused/stunned. Kurt paced the room as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I can't take it anymore, Scott and kitty's health-nut diet is driving me crazy! If I eat one more raw plain celery stick I'm going to lose it!"

Y/n nodded with a shrug of agreement. She knew what he meant. A few weeks ago, kitty thought the team was eating too much junk food. So she suggested everyone will go on a diet. Unfortunately, Scott and Xavier thought that was a GREAT idea, despite the unenthusiastic sullen groans and complaints from Kurt, rogue of all people, Logan- ("these are growing kids! They need protein!"), -and yes, even y/n. But they were stuck, and all they've been able to eat for the past few weeks were raw vegetables, and the smallest amount of different overcooked meat too small for even a mouse.

"...I'm listening." Y/n hummed in interest, raising a brow at Kurt.

"Zhe way I see it, I bring my best friend, Zhat is you-, and we sneak out to get some real food! It's a win-win for both of us!" Kurt hissed encouragingly.

"Why me though? Why not rogue or Logan?"

"Uh duh!" He hopped on the bed with his legs crisscrossed, "like I said, you're my best friend, I trust you with my deepest secrets more so Zhen the others. ...Besides, I need an alibi if Zhey ask, and I _know_ you won't tell if you come with me!" He grinned proudly. Oh the cleverness of him for coming up with that brilliant plan!  
Y/n smirked. She knew there'd be a catch. "Sooo are you in?" Y/n pretended to think for a moment. "Bacon cheeseburgers~~~" he coaxed enticingly, dragging his words out.

"Fine I'm in~ what are we waiting for?!" She kicked her blankets off, revealing her knee-high nightdress and Nightcrawler-blue fuzzy socks.

"Wonderbär!" He exclaimed as softly as he could, fistpumping the air. Kurt smiled cheekily and raised his eyebrows when he caught sight of her socks as she walked to her closet. "Vhat can I say? Chicks dig da fuzzy dude!" He hummed smugly as he leaned back on the headboard with his arms tucked behind his head, his eyes trailing up y/n's thick legs by natural teenage instinct.

"Shut up, Wagner!" Y/n retorted playfully as she threw a pillow at him, making him let out a surprised "Oof!'. "They're comfy and i like blue, okay??" She huffed with a hidden shy smirk as she hurriedly grabbed the easiest clothes she could find, which consisted of a loose t-shirt and jeans. Y/n was about to change when she remembered Kurt was in the room. "Do you mind?" She blushed.

"Vhat? Oh s-sorry, I'll... I'll just keep a look out..." Kurt's cheeks turned bright pink and quickly teleported over to the bedroom door, turning away as he opened the door to look down the hallway for any sign of the others.

Y/n changed as quickly as she could, then gave her sleep-disheveled hair a quick brush with the hairbrush on her dresser to look somewhat presentable. "No one is out zhere, so we can go-" Kurt turned back towards y/n and stared at her in a dreamy daze for a good few moments. He wouldn't say anything cuz it sounded weird to think about (being good friends and all), but he thought y/n was the most beautiful when she was dressed like this. Super casual, comfortable, messy haired and all. That's when she was the most beautiful to him, because she was just being herself. He couldn't tell her he had a crush on her, because he didn't think he could handle it if she said no.

"....-urt... Kurt, you okay?" Y/n poked his shoulder to snap him out of his daydreams.

"Hm.. Oh sorry! Lost my head zhere!" He chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Y/n giggled as she rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around one of his, "you just need some food, let's go!" Y/n whispered excitedly. Kurt gulped from the odd warm feeling in his chest when she wrapped her arms around his, but swallowed it down and teleported to the front door, then teleported out of the institute.

**~~~**

at the restaurant, sitting in a nice corner booth... "Mmmm!~ kurt, I think this might be one of your bestest ideas yet!" Y/n exclaimed gleefully as she took a big bite of her burger with a satisfied sigh as if she hasn't eaten for days.

Kurt rested his chin on his palm, his elbow leaning on the table as he stared at y/n with a huge dorky, enamored, grin. It was so cute when she was excited about something. "Mhmm~" he hummed. Y/n chuckled at his dorky expression as she automatically picked up a French fry and dipped it into her (Flavor) milkshake. Kurt's eyes widened, "why did you do that??" He asked with fascination in his voice.

"What? You've never had a Milkshake dipped French fry before?" Y/n said with raised surprised eyebrows. Kurt shook his head admittedly. Y/n took another French fry and dipped it in the milkshake again, this time holding it out for Kurt to taste. He looked at her warily, then leaned forward a little to bite the fry from her fingers.

It took his brain a few seconds to register, but then Kurt's eyes widened in delight and grinned ecstatically, "Zhat is amazing! I can't believe I've never tasted Zhat before!"  
He dipped a fry in his own milkshake himself, groaning pleasantly.

Y/n laughed warmly, enjoying his reaction. "I'm glad you like it. It's all about the perfect ratio between the fry and the shake~" y/n said, sounding sensibly and know-it-all like Xavier does sometimes before popping another fry in her mouth, both giggling.

_"-having fun guys?"_

Y/n and Kurt froze in fear. They recognized that gravelly deep voice anywhere. Slowly Turning their heads in the direction of the voice, they saw Logan standing right there with a sneer on his face. "Well? Cat got your tongue?" He said as he stole a fry from their pile.

"We-we're sorry mister Logan, please don't tell on us!" Y/n blurted out frantically.

"Chill guys," Logan chuckled, making y/n and Kurt look at each other in shock and worry as if they just signed their death certificates. If Logan was in a good mood, that was usually a very bad sign.

"We didn't mean to, it's just-!" Kurt interjected quickly,

"-easy elf, easy, I ain't gonna rat on ya." Logan reassured calmly, "to be honest... I'm here for the same reason." He leaned in a little with a sly wink. Y/n and Kurt's jaws were slacked with astonishment. "I can't stand half-pints cooking.. Just forget we ever saw each other, alright?" They nodded in reply. "Have fun on your date, just be back as soon as you're done, got it?"

"Yes sir! Bu-but it's not a date...!" Y/n smiled bashfully, feeling a little embarrassed as Kurt sunk in his seat with a bright red blush on his normal-looking cheeks.

Logan rolled his eyes, "heh, I watched you guys for a good few minutes. I know a date when I see one. See ya guys back at the mansion!" He ruffled y/n's hair playfully and patted Kurt's back before heading out.

Y/n turned her eyes to Kurt again, a blush growing on her cheeks as well. "U-um... Is this a date?" Y/n said, sounding a little hopeful, but Kurt was too oblivious to catch it.

"Uh, I mean, if you vant it to be, I have no problem- or not, I don't mind either way I-"

"-Kurt." Y/n stopped his nervous rambling. "It's alright, I don't care what this is, it's just fun hanging out with you." She smiled warmly to him as she reached out to squeeze his hand reassuringly. His heart skipped a beat with that twinge of pain in his chest coming back again. Was this love? Because it was an odd way of showing it.

Kurt soon relaxed again and they went back to acting like best friends having a nice night out together. After eating, they decided to walk down the street back to the institute instead of teleporting back to add more time together, the sun slowly rising into view. It felt so strange seeing the dimly lit streets so empty. even when passing the school it felt eerie to hear it so quiet instead of the hustle and bustle of fellow students all around. It also felt strange to be alone like this, just Kurt and y/n together. Most of the time, at least one of the other X-men was with them, which was fine but is was nice to be close like this.

"Wow, I don't zhink I've ever heard it so quiet and peaceful." Kurt said aloud as they walked down the street.

Y/n nodded in agreement, "I know, it's creepy! I'm kinda expecting something to jump out and start a fight or something." Y/n mumbled as she looked around the barren street.

"Aah! Spoke too soon!" Kurt panicked as he grabbed y/n's hand and teleported into a nearby tree when he saw toad hop down the street. Y/n was about to say ask what did he see, when she realized what house they were in front of. The boarding house where mystique's jerkwad cronies-, the brotherhood of mutants, -lived.

"Mm, early breakfast!~" toad mumbled to himself as his tongue snapped the air to grab some flying bugs near the tree. Y/n and Kurt cringed in disgust.

Y/n noticed Kurt was hugging her body pretty close to him, but she didn't care nor brought it to his attention. Actually it felt kinda nice, but that's not what she was concerned about right now. She felt her heart race, and felt kurt's pounding against her back as they stilled, hoping they won't get caught. Then y/n got an idea to make toad go away. "Hey toad!" Y/n called out.

"Who said that?!" Toad exclaimed as he jumped in surprise when he heard the voice.

Kurt clasped his hand around her mouth, whispering in her ear frantically, "Vhat are you doing?! You're going to get us caught!"

Y/n rolled her eyes and pried his hand off, whispering back, "I've got an idea, just go with it." Y/n cleared her throat then pressed her hand on her chest, opening her mouth to speak. "Toad its me, mystique." She spoke in mystiques powerful voice. Kurt's eyes widened, but then his lips curled into a grin once he figured it out.

"M-mystique?! But we saw you die!" Toad stammered with his face contorted in horror, scanning the area for any sign of her.

"I have been hiding in secret. Now listen to me!" Y/n tried to hide her smile, but it was no use. This was getting pretty entertaining. "Tell the others I will meet them at school tomorrow. But I can't come in my natural form, or as the old principal, so wear something so we can recognize each other." Kurt quickly covered his mouth to hide his snort.

Toad looked puzzled, "uh.. We have to wear something?" He raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yes, do what I say or FEEL. MY. WRATH." She growled darkly.

"Wh-whatever you say, lady.." Toad said, holding up his hands in defense.

Luckily, none of these guys knew about y/n's voice mimicry to add to her already known sound manipulation. Y/n paused to think of what could make this even funnier. She looked at Kurt for an answer, then he gestured that he got an idea, so y/n placed her hand on his chest, making HIM have mystique's voice this time.

"You will show up to school tomorrow, in a frilly apron, a cheese hat, and-" Kurt paused as he answered in mystiques voice, glancing at y/n for one more item.

Y/n quickly placed her hand back onto her chest, transferring the power back to her as she/mystique said, "-and you will wear the biggest mustache you can find. That is how I will find you. This is very important, if you succeed, I will make you stronger than ever before. DONT!cSCREW THIS! UP!!" Mystique boomed at the top of her lungs before falling silent.

"Yes ma'am!" Toad saluted to the air before hopping off back into the house as fast as he could.

Y/n and Kurt, laughed as softly as they could under their breaths in case someone heard them. Y/n buried her face in Kurt's chest to muffle her laughter as Kurt giggled into her hair, his blue tail wrapping around her waist to keep her from falling out of the tree. "That vas awesome, y/n! I can't wait for school now!" Kurt muttered between laughs.

"I know, me either!" She giggled, her face so close to his that she could feel his breath on her lips, his eyes staring into hers. Kurt had the urge to kiss her, so he began to lean forward, when Y/n suddenly shushed Kurt and turned her face away as she heard footsteps close by. It was Lance, kicking at the dirt and admiring the sky. Kurt and y/n looked at each other mischievously, a wicked idea forming simultaneously in their heads. Y/n gracefully placed her hand on her chest again In preparation for their next victim, and began to mimic someone special on their team.

"Oh laaance~" kitty pryde's voice cooed in a singsong tone.

"Kitty?... What are you doing here?" Lance called to the air like toad did with confusion and surprise in his voice, "how did you get in the tree?" He took a step towards the tree they were hiding in, but y/n quickly told him to stop moving closer.

"Don't move! I'm here because I need to tell you something..." Kitty's voice said hurriedly.

"Okaay...? What is it?" Lance raised an eyebrow.

Kurt began to whisper what to say in y/n's ear, and once she got it all she began to speak again, "if-if you really care for me... You will show up at my locker tomorrow, with dandelion flowers, then I will know." Y/n winked at Kurt knowingly. They glanced at each other as if to say, 'we are so evil~!"

"Why don't you just come down now and I can confess my love for you here?" Lance asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"No, it's not a good time. Please just do this for me, lance~" said kitty/Yn, trying very hard to suppress her snorts.

Lance paused, then sighed, "alright, I'll do it. ....But I still want to see you, now!" Lance smirked, holding his hand out as the ground began to rumble from his powers. Y/n nearly slipped out of the tree, but Kurt was quick to grab her hand and teleporting back to y/n's room in an instant.

Kurt teleported on top of y/n on her bed, still holding her close as they stared at each other in silence for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Did you see the look on their faces?!" Y/n said in her normal voice as she wheezed from laughing so hard.

"Oh mien Gott Zhat vas SOOO close!" Kurt laughed along as he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes, "we would've been pancakes if we stayed any longer!"

Y/n sniffed the semi-burnt air, glancing at the digital clock which said it was close to five-ish am. "Speaking of pancakes, smells like kitty is up~" y/n snorted cutely.

"Ugh.. Vell, I'm glad we vent. Und I'm glad it was with you. I had a lotta fun, y/n~" Kurt smiled with sincerity in his eyes.

"so did I~ we should totally do That again sometime." She smiled shyly as her cheeks turned hot and Crimson.

Kurt's face turned bright red again once he realized he was in such an awkward and embarrassing position. He tried to shift away, but y/n held him still, pressing her palms against the sides of his face, "do you like me? LIKE-like me, I mean?" She asked seriously, her eyes staring into his like boring into his soul.

"Um.. Well.. You know Vhat, ja. Yes, I do like-like you. I have for a while now actually..." He admitted guiltily, looking away in embarrassment.

Y/n used the tip of her finger to tilt his chin back to look at her again. With a comforting smile, she whispered, "I like you too~ a lot, Kurt~" his eyes widened in utter amazement as he propped himself up on his elbows to prevent squishing her with his weight.

"Mein Gott, Really? You mean it??" Y/n nodded shyly. Kurt cheered victoriously as his heart practically burst out like a balloon filled with happiness. In the moment, he quickly bent down to kiss y/n's lips, but she stopped him by covering his mouth with her hand, holding a sly smirk on her face. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, then the silent question was answered when she purred breathlessly, "I want the REAL you, ya fuzzy dork~" she pressed a button on his watch, dropping Kurt's human disguise and revealed his original blue, fuzzy, pointy-eared mutantness.

His blue cheeks turned pale lilac, his normal version of a blush. Take two of the kiss, y/n stretched her neck up and placed a nice sweet lingering kiss on his soft blue lips, savoring the moment as if they'd never get a chance again. Y/n threaded her hand into his long hair, urging him on, when-

Knock knock knock!!

"Y/n!! Breakfast is ready! Wake up sleepyhead!" scott yelled as y/n and Kurt reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Be right there!" Y/n shouted back with a disappointed sigh.

"Scott is a total buzzkill!" Kurt groaned, but still had a hint of a satisfied smile on his lips.

Y/n lowered her voice to Kurt's ear in case Scott was eavesdropping, "we'll continue this later~ you better go downstairs separately or they'll suspect something."

Kurt nodded as he got off of her, "good idea. See you soon, liebe~" he purred with a quick peck on her cheek before bamfing off. Y/n rolled her eyes with a chuckle as she went to her closet to get more suitable clothes for the day instead of these comfy last minute things. She headed downstairs, and lo and behold, kitty was cooking 'healthy' meals... Again. Y/n scrunched her nose in disgust once the smell of burnt food hit her nostrils.

"Good mornin' N/n~" Logan commented with a smug smirk. "Slept well?"

"Very well, thank you~" y/n hummed dreamily as she sat down, glancing quickly at Kurt from across the table with a light subtle smile.

"You're in a good mood. Something happen?" Jean said as she idly poked a piece of blackened.. Uh, Whatever.

"I had a wonderful dream~" y/n replied as she stared off in the distance occasionally glancing at the blue boy with a longing smile. She only admitted to herself that Kurt was a good kisser, and she couldn't wait to kiss him again.

"Oooh was it about a boy??~" kitty teased with a suggestive smile as she plopped some barely salvageable piece of toast in front of y/n.

"Maybe~... Oh I'm late for school!" Y/n exclaimed in realization, shooting out of her seat.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" Kitty asked with the tilt of her head.

"Sorry, not hungry! Next time though!" Y/n smiled politely as she grabbed her bag and ran off. The team eyed each other with suspicion, well except for Logan and Kurt, who knew what was going on. Annnd maybe Xavier, who smirked a bit because he sensed someone had left the house earlier, and he thought he might've just found out who...

 

Later at school, Kurt and y/n were taking out some things from their lockers for next class, when they heard a huge sneeze and some loud arguing. Whipping their heads around with interest, they saw lance (dressed normally) trying to give kitty some flowers, but she kept sneezing, yelling at him because she was allergic to dandelions. Y/n and Kurt sneakily high-fived each other, but that wasn't the best part...

"-toad you are a freaking idiot! There's no way on earth mystique would tell us to wear this!" Pietro scolded as the brotherhood of mutants walked down the corridor, people pointing and laughing at them for what they were wearing. Cheese hats, aprons, and massive fake mustaches. All three of them. It seemed blob had the biggest fake mustache, but Pietro had the nicest apron.

Jean and Scott came over to y/n and Kurt, Jean covered her mouth to keep from giggling, and Scott just grinned impressively at the group's obvious humility. Y/n and Kurt were rolling so hard their sides hurt.

"Why are they wearing that? Is there a school talent show I haven't heard about?" Jean asked in curiosity.

"-but I swear I heard her!-" toad argued before quicksilver smacked him.

"...lets just say... A certain pair of mockingbirds made it happen~" y/n remarked wickedly with her arms crossed, leaning on the locker to watch the fireworks. Jean and Scott were confused and didn't understand, but they thought it was better not to ask. Y/n and Kurt were smiling pretty much all day because of their little prank last night.

The brotherhood never knew it was them, thank god, since they blamed it all on toad and they never suspected anyways. And a bonus benefit, since kitty got hay fever from the flowers, she couldn't cook anymore from the stuffy nose and other symptoms, which meant everything pretty much went back to normal. Besides the obvious extra that Kurt and y/n had started dating, and predicted they might have many more surprise late night outs in store~

 

 


	3. The mischief of bamfs. (Comic book Kurt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightcrawler and his band of merry bamfs have to stay at His girlfriend's house for a few days. Unfortunately, the bamfs aren't accepting y/n too well, but they gotta do what they do best.... 
> 
> Minor Comic book spoilers!

  
DAY 1...

Y/n had walked into her apartment like she usually did. She lazily tossed her keys into the front door bowl and shrugged off her jacket with a tired sigh. Training was rough today. she walked into her living room without looking up, since this was routine and she lived alone anyways-...

"--CRASSH SQUEE!!"

Startled, Y/n jumped back at the noise, frantically looking up to find-... Small, Blue skinned, yellow eyed gremlins? In her living room...? Y/n froze in utterly bewildered shock. What was going on? She raised an eyebrow at the familiar-looking gremlins who were messing up the room and acting like they owned the place. She was confused more than anything. Who were these things? Why were they in her house? ...Did she need to call some supernatural exterminator?

They suddenly locked eyes on y/n who had just realized she was there. Y/n didn't move. She was too tired to deal with this crazy stuff. "Uh, hello?" She uttered nervously.

"-liebechien!" Y/n turned on her heel to the familiar voice. Kurt Wagner, y/n's blue elf boyfriend was walking toward her from the direction of her bedroom with a friendly smile on his face. "I thought you wouldn't be home until later!" He gave her a big hug and a peck on her cheek, but y/n still froze in a heavy daze as if she was petrified, staring at him with wide flabbergasted eyes. Kurt's face faded to a concerned frown. "What is it? Did I do something wrong, liebe?"

"..Uh what...?" Y/n's brain finally started working again. She violently shook her head to snap out of her daze. "-oh sorry! Sorry... No you didn't do anything, it was just a long day..." Kurt steered y/n to sit on the couch, holding her hand as he sat beside her. Y/n glanced at one of the chubby gremlins next to her. "...a VERY long day.."

She was too tired to react at this point. She turned her attention back to Kurt and in a soft, calm but slightly worried voice, she asked, "um, Kurt? Why are there little gremlins that look like you in my apartment?" A thought just popped into her sleep-deprived mind when she verbally said they looked like him. Did she give birth to a couple of Kurt juniors and didn't know it? ....Oh my god did HE give birth?? What kind of demon was his father anyways?! Y/n automatically shot up out of her seat and gestured to the gremlins in a panic. "Are they ours-?? Are they YOUR kid-?!"

"-y/n calm down calm down!" Kurt rested his hands on her forearms and rubbed them reassuringly, staring his eyes into hers. "Easy, they are not our kinder, nor mine. They're called bamfs, and they are like my little brothers. At least, they see me as one of their own. It's a long story. I shall explain it to you when you have gotten some rest, alright?"

Y/n nodded. "O-okay... I think I'm gonna lay down..." Y/n's eyes widened once again when she caught a glimpse of one of the bamfs teleporting. She groaned as she rubbed her forehead. "Great, now there's more than ONE Nightcrawler to take care of..." Y/n was so out of it that she didn't catch what Kurt said about himself and the bamfs needing a place to stay for a bit until they got a room at the school....

  
it was fairly quiet for the next few days after Kurt and his 'little brothers' appeared out of nowhere at her home. Y/n thought the bamfs would be a hassle, but they were more or less like blue-furred cats. They mostly just lounged around the house in unusual places and positions, in the cupboards, on the sofa, etc.. Nothing to worry over. However, like most cats, they had already chosen that one human they absolutely loathed. And now, their true selves had begun to show.

DAY 5...

Y/n hummed one of her favorite songs as she made breakfast for her boyfriend and herself as the warm morning sunlight peered through the big windows to brighten up the place. She plated some eggs, bacon and toast for The two and placed it in front of their usual seats on the island table. "Kurt! Breakfast is ready!" Y/n paused for a moment, facing away with a slight smirk on her face, thinking she sounded like his little wife. The thought made her insides feel like sunshine. "Kurt cmon! You'll be late for your first day bac-! Oh!" Y/n jumped a little when she turned around and saw Kurt sitting in his seat with a thankful excited grin. She didn't think she'll ever get used to his surprise teleportation.

Y/n began to soap up the pans in the sink when Kurt suddenly bamfed behind her and gave her waist a little squeeze, "dankeshön for breakfast ~ I'll make it up to you later, promise~" he purred flirtatiously as he pecked kisses on her cheek and jaw, effectively accomplishing in distracting her.

"You're very welcome, mister flirty-pants~ now get going on, or you'll be late~ have a good day." y/n gave him a quick peck on his soft lips before he giggled and nodded, mumbling 'love you' in German before teleporting off into violet smoke. Y/n's jaw dropped in surprise when her view was no longer blocked, seeing two of the bamfs burping softly with satisfied little smiles on their faces as they rested where y/n's breakfast WAS.

"Y-you little--!" She glared at the innocent looking creatures, but relaxed with an annoyed sigh once she heard the clock ring, "ugh... You guys are SOO lucky that I need to go work.. You guys are dead when I get home!" She shouted as she snatched her keys from the bowl and slammed the door shut behind her in a huff. The bamfs just burst out laughing in amusement once she left.

Day 7...

It only got worse from there. The little devils had effectively managed to 'misplace' her keys, steal her food, tie her shoelaces together (making her trip and fall on her face), and it didn't help that Kurt wouldn't believe her when she said they were mischievous devils that made Loki look like a saint compared to them. She even got kicked out of bed because of them! She left for like a few seconds, and when she came back, ALL of those little devils were sleeping soundly in HER spot!

And to make matters worse, they did everything in their power to make SURE y/n and Kurt weren't acting 'relationship-y'. it was like a high school dance all over again! The bamfs were the strictest of chaperones. Whenever Kurt tried to pull that 'fake yawning arm-stretch around the girl's shoulders' trick, the bamfs made sure his arm stayed in its place. (By sitting on it). whenever the couple tried to kiss, the bamfs got in the way. Don't get me started on even THINKING about the mildest of makeout sessions. If even kissing was out, then sexy times was a HUGE no-no. They were always there watching them. No privacy between them whatsoever and it was obvious they didn't approve of Kurt's girlfriend. Not. One. Bit.

Day 9...

"--KURT HEEELP...!" Y/n yelled into the air with a sigh of frustration.

BAMF! "What is it?? What's wrong Liebe!?" Kurt exclaimed in panic as he teleported into the living room, jumping to a defensive stance as if getting ready for a fight. He dropped the stance once he realized what y/n called him for. The little cherub-looking demon bamfs Had sabotaged y/n's body wash. She now had baby blue colored skin... Her entire skin. She Would've been like a nicer, pudgier version of mystique (minus the red hair) if she wasn't so furious right now.

Kurt covered his mouth to hide his laughter and snorts at the sight. The bamfs were doubling over in laughter. Y/n whipped her head towards the little guys to glare at them. Afraid, the bamfs immediately ran behind Nightcrawler to hide from Y/n's wrath.

"Look at what they did to me! I've had it! Those-those DEMONS have got to go!" Y/n growled through her teeth, frantically waving her blue arms to exaggerate her plight.

"Heh, I think you look cute~" Kurt chuckled as he wiped a joyous tear from his eye, his other hand clutching his ribs from laughing so hard. Y/n continued to pout. "Aw they didn't do any harm! I'm sure the color will wash off after a few days!" Kurt walked over to hug y/n, to comfort her.

"What am I going to do? I look like Smurfette... I can't go down to school or on missions looking like THIS!!" Y/n sniffled as she hugged her boyfriend a little tighter. She saw the little bamfs high five each other and blow raspberries at her behind Kurt's back.

Kurt pulled back a little with a ghost of a smile on his lips, "but I look like that... Do you hate the way I look?" He tilted his head slightly.

"Oh! Oh no! no I love you sweetie!" Y/n pressed her hands on the sides of his face and kissed his little blue nose, "I love the way you look! ...it's THEM I hate." She glared intensely at the little demons who just paused at the mention of their names.

Kurt sighed, "ja, I've noticed they've been a bit of a pain this week too. They're not all bad, maybe try to compromise! I'm sure you can settle your differences, RIGHT?" Kurt shot a warning look towards the bamfs who were now pouting grumpily. The group suddenly heard a buzz. Like from a phone or pager or communicator. Y/n didn't like the sound of that. "...I'm so sorry y/n, Logan and Henry need me, I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Oh hell no Wagner!! You stay here and control your little mischief-makers right now, I swear-!" Y/n yelled furiously.

"-I'm so sorry, this is an emergency! Please try not to kill each other!" He flashed an apologetic look at her.

"KURT DONT YOU DARE LEAVE ME ALON-!!..." BAMF... A puff of smoke and he was gone. Y/n slowly turned towards the grumpy glares of the small BAMF army. "Well then..." Y/n balled her hands into fists, her mutant ability seeping out from the cracks of her fingers as she stood in a defensive dead-serious position. "...Let's discuss."

~~~

"Y/n? I'm sorry for leaving liebechien, i didn't mean-!" Kurt's sentence cut off when he opened the door to the study. His yellow eyes widened in utter shock.

Y/n was sound asleep on the couch as slightly bruised and scraped demon bamfs all snuggled over her. Kurt stepped forward to get a little closer look. A scratched up and bruised Y/n hugged one of the sleeping bamfs close to her chest like a little stuffed animal as he gripped her shirt like a little baby does. Another sleeping Bamf was draped awkwardly, but comfortably across her hip. Another one curled up around the top of her head like a sleeping kitten. A fourth Bamf was snoring cutely as he hid into y/n's shirt, making her look a little pregnant, which Kurt thought was cute. The rest of the bamfs either curled up around her legs, or on her little pillow, but still staying close to her for warmth and cuddles.

This was truly an adorable and an amazing sight to behold indeed. Kurt smiled to himself and turned off the light, draping a blanket over his girlfriend and his little cherub demons, and then left to let them sleep. At the least they finally managed to get along.


	4. I've Missed You. (comic-verse Kurt) SMUT!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forwarned, it's a lemony smut. So if you wanna read that sort of thing, by all means continue ^^ 
> 
> Also, it's in the comic-verse roughly set in the 2014 Nightcrawler series. Sooo major spoilers if you haven't read it.  
> (Trust me, when I first read that comic I was sooo behind. I was like WHAAAT!? What'd I miss??)
> 
> Okay here's the real summary: Kurt and y/n are training in the danger room, well more like playing pirate. Since Kurt had been gone for awhile, there has been QUITE a lot of sexual tension between them... Hopefully they work it out~

 

**~~~**

  
"....YARGH! PIRATE QUEEN Y/N HAS COMMANDEERED THIS SHIP!! SURRENDER OR SUFFER MY WRATH!!" Y/n shouted heartily, flailing her sword about, dressed in a workout tank top and leggings, a long scarf around her waist, and a little pirate hat placed askew on her head.

"Nein, Ye sea wench!~" Kurt swung down from a high rafter by his tail and landed on his agile feet like a cat, melodramatically standing up as his body language just DRIPPED with confidence and determination. "cap'n 'crawler ne'er goes down without a fight!"

Y/n couldn't help but to cover her mouth to contain her laughter at the blue mutant's Ridiculous pirate speak (pirate talk and Kurt's German accent doesn't mix well). On the bright side, the way Kurt was getting into the role was kinda hot~

\--CLANG CLANG!!

The hard piercing sounds of metal on metal echoed throughout the danger room as y/n and Nightcrawler chased each other around the pretend 'ship' set. Kurt teleported twice, once in front of y/n, then behind her. Everything happened so fast. Kurt's blue plump lips curled into a mischievous grin. All he did was rest his hand on her shoulder, teleporting onto one of the platforms of the danger room (which they imagined to be the crows nest), leaving her there, then teleporting back down to the ground.

Y/n growled in frustration as she peered over the edge. The bamfs on the sidelines clapped and whistled when Kurt bowed melodramatically with an elaborate twirl of his hand as if he was the greatest performer ever.

He turned slightly and exclaimed up to the girl, "Too bad, lass! This ship is ours!" The little bamfs cheered again as He held up his sword in triumph. Too bad Kurt briefly forgot y/n's power. The full-figured woman took a deep breath, then held out her hand in the handsome young man's direction, narrowing her focus on him, while wiggling her fingers subtly.

Kurt's eyes widened when he suddenly felt-... Well... Ticklish?

Kurt mentally cursed himself as he collapsed on the floor in rolling laughter. 'How could I forget she has ghosting powers?!' Kurt thought as he tried to stop cackling but couldn't, having to hug his sides to make his ribs stop hurting. "Pleeeease! St-haha- stooop-! Hehehe stop this please! Hahaaa!.." He begged between giggles.

Y/n climbed down the ladder of the platform back to the floor, holding a victorious smirk on her face as she approached the giggling man. Y/n had to admit, she loved hearing his laughs. "-Ha! Lost your touch in heaven, Kurt~?" With a wave of her hand she made the fits of laughter instantly stop, reaching her hand out to help the gasping Nightcrawler up on his feet.

"Nein liebe~ but you know that wasn't fair...~"

"You used YOUR mutation, I get to use mine~" y/n remarked as she put her pirate hat on his bandana covered head playfully.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, no more powers, just you and me... It's unfortunate for you that i AM the best swordsman~" he purred as he picked up his sword with a flirtatious wiggle of his eyebrows, making y/n purse her lips to force down a giggle.

Y/n held her freehand up in surrender as she cocked her hip, "dangit... I guess You're just too good, captain 'crawler~!" y/n sighed in sarcastic defeat, her sword casually spinning in her hands. "...but I'm better~" she winked coyly. She gave an insanely quick peck on his lips to distract him before running off in the opposite direction, her childish giggles echoing throughout the room.

Kurt stood taken aback by what just happened. She saluted with the sword in her hand and stuck her tongue out teasingly, jumping onto a shorter stage-esque platform by the back wall, "ANNND PIRATE QUEEN Y/N LIVES TO SET SAIL ANOTHER DAY!!" She yelled to him with a warm laugh.

Kurt smirked competitively and teleported beside her, making her jump- "-oh geez!" --she ducked when Kurt's sword nearly nicked her hair. "-No fair! You promised-!" She tried to swipe his leg with her blade, but he already disappeared into a puff of violet smoke. Following her instincts, she somersaulted away from another near miss, than jumped to her feet with a smirk. It was so on now.

"Don't you know that pirates cheat, liebling~?" Kurt retorted as he circled her like a lion about to attack his prey.

"Ugh, you've been watching WAAAY too many pirate movies, Hun~"

Clang clink clang! Y/n and Kurt's blades hit each other so hard that sparks flew from them. Kurt was mentally impressed that y/n kept one upping him. Every time he bamfed somewhere, y/n was already there to hit him. A few times y/n had the advantage, then a few times Kurt did. Back and forth, back and forth, it wasn't very fair really... They were too evenly matched~

"*huff huff*... How-how are you doing that?!" Kurt panted heavily, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Easy! I just know you too well~" y/n retorted as she blocked a hit with a strong grunt.

"Oh really~?" Kurt chuckled in amusement as he swiped the air in front of y/n as he jumped to a flexible defensive stance again.

"Yes reall-! -GAAH!" Y/n's sentence cut off when she suddenly got thrown against the wall by Kurt's tail then got her wrists pinned against said wall by his free three-fingered hand. He licked his lips hungrily as his sword pressed against her chest, his tail snaking around her waist to hold her still.

His breath tickled her skin as he dangerously traced his lips against her jaw without touching like an invisible barrier was blocking him. His voice was smooth, deep, and amorous, much more so than usual. "Do you yield... fraulien~?"

"NEVER... Nightcrawler~" y/n growled sultrily, purposely dragging his code-name to send shivers up his spine. Which it did~ her breath was heavy and ragged, not just cuz of the fight, but because of what he was doing to her, physically and mentally.

"You're so feisty, liebling~ and oh so beautiful." Kurt growled, his lips inching a little closer to hers. "I've missed you so much~ I couldn't stop thinking about you, y/n."

"Ive missed you too... captain Kurt 'the flirt' Wagner~" y/n teased with a cheeky wink as she slipped out from under him as fast as she could using her powers, popping up from behind. Kurt turned towards her with a playful grin whilst y/n did a small victory dance, blowing raspberries at him childishly. "Ha I won this round! Yargh! I claim this ship for all mutants everywhere-! ...*SNAP RIP!* -EEEK!" Y/n squealed when her tank top straps ripped and dropped down, revealing her red workout bra. She quickly scrambled to pull up the torn fabric over her chest, glaring with a big blush on her face at the uncontrollable laughs of Kurt Wagner. (It wasn't her doing this time.)

"Kurt!..." She growled through her teeth, when on close inspection of the shirt straps, they were cut fairly straight, like from some blade... "--KUUURT!! You did this on purpose!" She raised her voice again.

Kurt rubbed his teary eyes from laughing so hard and with a merciful audible sigh, he approached y/n with loving open arms, "liebe, you KNOW this was not my intention to embarrass you like this..." Y/n's furious narrowed eyes softened once they trailed up to Kurt's strong thoughtful face. ...Dammit why does he have to be so handsome!? She thought.

".."buuuut, I'm not complaining either~" he flashed that usual bright grin he reserved only for her. He pressed a hand on the small of her back and gently pushed her closer to him for more physical contact. He dropped the sword right there and used that new free hand to cup under y/n's chin, tilting it to up to him and pressing his lips onto hers passionately. She immediately dropped her hold of her torn shirt and moved her hands up to link her fingers around the nape of his neck. y/n practically melted into the kiss, of course. Her fuzzy boyfriend could make her turn to mush with a phrase, a kiss, or even a light touch. Speaking of which--

-Kurt's other hand slowly trailed around her back to her exposed side, brushing his fingertips up y/n's bare skin before settling his hand on the side of her ribcage, gently kneading the flesh tenderly while resisting the urge to touch any further up. He was a gentleman after all.

Y/n moaned against his lips when he accidentally bit her lip with his fangs, but didn't pull away like he normally would for fear of hurting her. Instead, he kissed harder, fervently, like he hasn't kissed her for months (which he hasn't) and was very deprived of her taste. His tail snaked around y/n's waist, pressing her closer to the young man's body to the point where she could feel his rather large bulge digging into her lower stomach. Her mind had become so foggy with need and desire that she couldn't register what was going on for a good few moments, that is, until half of her brain decided to start working again.

"K-Kurt!" Y/n gasped as her glazed over eyes shot open, now aware of what was happening. She somehow found herself in an embarrassing position firmly sandwiched between her boyfriend and the wall, lifted by Kurt's strong tail on her waist to the point where she was standing on tiptoes, and one of her legs was hooked around Kurt's hip like in a tango as well. She also noticed that one of Kurt's roughish hands were kneading and massaging her breast through her bra, which felt very nice. His other hand was threaded through y/n's hair and gently massaging her scalp as he made a meal of her neck, nibbling and planting wet open mouthed kisses that felt SOO good. and to make this situation even better, his bulge was grinding so deliciously onto y/n's core that it rubbed right to the spot where she needed him the most.

With all these different ministrations he was doing to her to make her go insane, it made sense how she could've briefly blacked out. She didn't remember how she got in this position, and she wouldn't protest normally because it had been a ridiculously amount of time since she's done anything of this sort, and though it felt oh-so-great and she didn't want to stop, There was one huge concern about all this...

...THEY WERE STILL IN THE DANGER ROOM.

"K-Kurt..?" Y/n gasped breathlessly, prying her hand open from apparently gripping Kurt's suit to tap on his shoulder. Y/n nearly had a heart attack when she saw him pull away. His face was damp with sweat, radiating heat throughout his whole body, especially his face. He was breathing raggedly, his yellow eyes were foggy with desperate desire as well, and y/n could tell, if he had pupils they would've been super dilated like an animal in heat, though his eyebrows still knitted together like he was genuinely concerned about her.

"What-what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Do... Do you want me t-...to stop?" His voice was low, husky, out of breath, but still held that hint of love and worry about her and if he did something wrong. It made y/n's heart swell with love for him, and a hint of mental fangirling for how wonderful her boyfriend is. (And how he can sound cute and sexy at the same time)

Y/n shook her head with a small chuckle, "no no, it felt good. But we're still in the danger room. We can't do stuff like this here! Plus, THEM-" she nodded towards the bamfs on the side who had been playing some kind of board game from this distance.

Kurt's frown curled back into that bright prizewinning grin she loved. "Well then..." He tweaked his pirate captain hat before sliding his fingers across the rim. "I believe this is the part where the courageous suave swashbuckler kidnaps the beautiful damsel ...and ravishes her~" he winked suggestively with that wicked grin, making y/n blush and smile shyly. Kurt picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"EEEEK!!" Y/n squealed in surprise as she gripped the back of his suit and flailed her little thick legs, "NONONO NOO!! KURT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IM TOO HEAVY!!" She was so loud that even the bamfs turned their heads.

Kurt laughed wholeheartedly, "nonsense liebechien, you are -*grunt*" he had to hoist her up some more when he felt her slipping, "-as light as a feather~" he gave her a little love peck on the thigh nearest to his face. Y/n was so embarrassed, having to cover her face with her hands as she was about to tell him off but then got shut down by teleporting out.

BAMF!

The couple had teleported into Kurt's bedroom. Y/n stilled in fear of falling out of Kurt's arms. Nightcrawler continued to laugh as he carefully set y/n down onto the bed. "Y-you idiot! I'm as big as a house! You'll hurt yourself!" Y/n said as she continued to pout with her arms folded over her chest.

He moved in front of y/n with his legs between hers as He cupped the sides of her face to make her look at him, "y/n, don't do this to yourself. You aren't as big as a house, and you aren't that heavy for me. I love your body the way it is. It's beautiful, and I will make SURE my perfect little y/n sees herself. As. I. do." He planted kisses on her lips with every pause of his words.

Y/n continued to pout, but a glimmer of appreciation for the kisses shone in her eyes, "I still don't want you to break your back for me..." She muttered grumpily.

Kurt laughed at her cute pout and moved his hands to rub her upper arms to assure her, "I promise you won't break my back. ...,I AM hoping you will leave marks on them though~" he raised his eyebrows flirtatiously, "now are we doing this or not? Because if not, I have a pretty big bulge in my pants that I need to take care of~" he smirked innocently, knowing that what he said was anything but. But he liked to mess with her sometimes.

"...you are SOOO lucky you're cute~" y/n grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him down to her height to capture a big headspinning lingering kiss on his lips, not only fogging up HIS brain, but to confirm that yes, she wanted this too.

Kurt was the first to pull away, his lips dark purple and swollen, but still holding that needy pouting look.Y/n nodded desperately as she tried to catch her breath. "Please, I need you.. I NEED to be one with you again~" the need in her glazed over eyes told Kurt she meant it.

With a light smile, he nodded and took a step backwards from the bed. Y/n stripped as fast as she could, then slipped under the sheets in a modest attempt to cover herself up. (Why? Who knows, but she felt really shy for some reason. Not like they haven't done this before...

Y/n watched With fascination as she sat daintily and patiently for her love as he began to unzip the complicated suit. No matter how times she watched him take off his suit, it still astounded and impressed her to how he squeezed into that small thing. It looked bigger when he wore it, but when it wasn't, it kinda looked like a scrunched up washcloth. whenever y/n mentioned it or made fun of it, Kurt got defensive and flustered about it and made McCoy explain what it was made of and why it does that and etc... Poor sweet little elf~

Her eyes followed the thin fabric as it cascaded down his body to the floor. She gaped at the now naked lean blue X-man before her. "Holy shit..." She breathed softly. Kurt glanced away for a second to hide his modest smile. She apparently wasn't as quiet as she thought she was.

"I'm not THAT good-looking, liebe~ ...maybe a bit above average." He joked with a cocky smirk as he crawled back onto the bed, slipping under the sheets and taking his place on top of her and between her legs. He caged her head with an arm on either side, leaning on his forearms so he could look down at her and so he wouldn't crush her, his warm thick furry chest pressing down on y/n's, though he was quite literally squishing her boobs, it actually felt pretty comfortable and nice, and the light fur on his body tickled her skin which felt nice too.  
  
"You're WAAAY out of my league and you know it, Kurt~" she gently swatted his muscular chest with a giggle. He chuckled with her, slipping his bottom lip between his teeth and staring at her like she's the only person in the entire world that he cares about. Y/n rubbed her hands distractedly up his taut chest to his wide shoulders and then back down past his chest to his abs then back up again. She loved admiring his body like this. How did she get so lucky?

"-because you are special, mien liebchien. You make me feel more loved than I've ever felt in my entire life." He answered her wordless question, stroking some hair out of her eyes with his nearest hand. Y/n was a little taken aback, but then again he has said her face could be read like a book before, soo... "You see the good in everyone. You are so beautiful.. And so incredible~" the corners of his mouth twitched in a smile at that last word. "No man is worthy of your kindness-" he kissed her lips, "--and your compassion--" he kissed again, "-and your wonderful heart~" and again. "Especially me, Y/n. I don't deserve you at all~"

Y/n smiled warmly at him, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes before she bowed her head slightly, "but... I'm a heavy-set kinda girl... No one, even a very handsome guy like you, wants a chubby girl like me.." Y/n said sadly.

Kurt shook his head disbelief, "y/n, I don't care about the way you look. God loves everyone, and made you the way you are. I wouldn't want you any other way. If you didn't look like this-.." His tail snaked between their bodies and traced around y/n soft pudgy stomach, which made y/n feel pretty embarrassed, but she wasn't exactly in a goodminded position to stop him. "-you wouldn't be you. You wouldn't be MY y/n. And that's who I want. YOU. As you are~ in this beautiful big perfect body~"

y/n wanted to cry at his kind words, but that would ruin the moment, so she forced them back via a sniffle. Instead, she stretched her neck up to kiss him in a passionate appreciative loving kiss. As she moved her lips with his, she trailed one of her hands that previously stilled on his chest down to his dark magenta-toned shaft that lay atop her swollen mound. She gently wrapped her fingers around it as it twitched and pulsed in her hand.

Kurt pulled away with a surprised sharp gasp, caught off guard for a moment followed by a low growl as an animalistic smile spread on his puffy lips and a twinkle of mischievous want in his eyes. His tail wrapped around her wrist to stop her movements, she gasped in response as her eyes continued to lock on his. "Be careful, mien Schatz..." He lowered his head, whispering in a deep warning tone. "...You're awakening the demon in me~" his eyes darkened.

With a sudden burst of confidence, she whispered back as she tightened her grip on his member, "then give it to me~"

Kurt hissed at her action then looked at her with a silent nod, a child-like excitement growing within his expression. "Fine, fine, I can't wait any longer either..." He sighed in defeat as He slid his hand down between their bodies to align his large member against her entrance, then rested it on one of y/n's squishy hips. His face dropped to one of dead-seriousness, even making y/n grow nervous and concerned. "Please stop me if it's too much. As It HAS been awhile, you might not be able to take me as well as you used to. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you, liebling..."

His tail let her hand go, but continued to rest the spade-shaped tip on her clit, making her shiver in delight. Y/n nodded in agreement. "I will, I promise. ...but then again, who said anything about stopping~?" She purred teasingly with a smug smirk. It was a little difficult to concentrate what with his hot tip pressed against her wetness and his tail apply light pressure on her wetness and all, but she still managed her hardest to listen to his concerns.

A twitch of a smile jumped at one corner of his lips, but he still held that sullen worried expression over his face, "I'm serious, y/n. You will stop me, won't you? I fear I might be a little rough since the long absence of... Well, you know.."

Y/n nodded slowly, an equally serious, but more than comforting smiled curled over her lips, "I promise Kurt, I promise. I love you, and trust you. Always~"

Kurt sighed deeply as he relaxed his tense muscles slightly, really needing to hear those words from her. Kurt slowly pushed inside as y/n rested her hands on his upper back in anticipation, focusing on her breathing. She felt just as nervous and excited like she was a virgin again. Even her insides thought she was virgin again too. Kurt grunted when he couldn't push through anymore, having to stop half-way due to her tightness. He flashed a wary questioning look to her, as if wordlessly saying, 'do you want me to do this?'  
.  
She replied With a serious determined nod, as if replying, 'just get it over with." She took a deep breath as Kurt held his breathing too before he bucked his strong hips hard, slipping so far in that he bottomed out, his jaw dropping to let out a ragged loud moan in the process. Y/n exhaled audibly, feeling like she got all of the air shoved out of her. There was a twinge of uncomfortable pain, but mostly she just felt that usual strange foreign feeling of being filled, especially by a man like Kurt.

"Schiessa... You're so t-tight~" Kurt cursed softly as he adjusted his body to get a little more secure and balanced. Y/n stroked his hair to soothe him, knowing this was just as much of a big deal and intense for him as it was for her. Y/n wouldn't say Kurt was massive, but she wouldn't say he was 'too small' either. The length of his cock was roughly an inch or two around average, which was good cuz it was a comfortable size for her. But the problem was, he was much wider than most males. So when he stretched her, it felt like she was being torn in half most of the time.

"Hmmmm let's take zhis slow, ja? Let's... Let's just enjoy zhis~" he groaned after a few long moments, his voice and accent becoming low and thick and hoarse again.

Y/n gasped and moaned when she felt his hips rock languidly. "Ooh Kurt~.." Her hands slid from his neck down to his tense upper back again, her hands gliding over the soft blue fur and tracing the strong detailed muscles, making him shudder and groan. "What-what happened to going slow~?" Y/n giggled between gasps when she felt him speed up a little.

Kurt chuckled breathlessly, "I c-can't help it~ it's like my hips are moving on zheir own~ I told you i want yo-! OHH~" he hissed loudly with a shiver when his cock slipped all the way back in again. Y/n mewled and pushed her hips forward against his in response. Kurt was a little surprised to how eager she was.

"M-more~ oh Kurt Yeeess..." Y/n tossed her head back onto the pillows as she shut her eyes in an attempt to make the room and her mind stop spinning.

Kurt happily indulged her by thrusted his hips faster and deeper, moaning and panting in her ear as he practically squished his body down onto hers, overlapping her in an intimate tight hug. "Ohhhh liebechieeeen aahaa~!" he drawled out in a whiny moan, tossing his head back in pleasure. "du fühlst dich guten...~" (you feel good~) he growled, sounding hoarse and guttural through his bared teeth.

Y/n continued to run her hands over his tense back encouragingly, never taking her eyes off the beautiful man above her. His breath was heavy, an achingly pained grimace remained on his face, though his fervor of his thrusting hips and the twitch and throb of his thick cock told y/n he was feeling a lot of pleasure. His hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, his light fur even nearly stuck to y/n's skin every time his body slid against hers.

She was so focused and entranced by him that she totally forgot how loud she was being. Not that Kurt minded. On the contrary, he loved it! In fact, her angelic loud moans and cries only spurred him on more.

His hips suddenly slow down when he opened his eyes to look into y/n's dilated ones, slowing so much until he stopped and just dug his hips onto hers, skin against skin. Y/n felt his chest moving from his heavy pants, she felt his thighs flex against her inner thighs. All he did was stare at her. Then he pushed some of her hair strands that stuck to her cheek with his thumb, then quickly bent down to steal a much needed kiss. This one was different then the previous ones. It was filled with love. Passion. Longing for each other. As if wordlessly confessing how much they missed each other, how much they NEEDED each other. In that kiss, it was like saying how they would never let each other go. Ever again...

"Ah!~" y/n moaned into his mouth when he circled his hips a little. She still felt that burning in her core, and she assumed he had it too, but it felt ten times more intimate than she's ever felt. She almost wanted to cry from the intense emotions filling her in more ways than one. Her eyes widened when she felt his tail rub hard circles on her bundle of nerves, his hands caressing every inch of her body until no spot was left untouched, paying a special amount of attention to the places he knew y/n felt the most awkward/embarrassed about.

He also kissed around her neck then suddenly worshipped her breasts with his mouth as well, all the while his tail tip working its magic to her sensitive clit. "Kuuurt what are you doing to meeee...?~" she whimpered as she arched her back, pressing her chest up to his adoring mouth as she sifted through his hair to encourage him.

"Kurt I need you... Please!" She whispered, out of breath, her eyes locking down onto his feral hooded ones.

He shook his head lightly, gyrating his hips a little more to add to her pleasure, (where did he learn that??') suckling carefully onto one of her nipples and slipping it between his teeth, making her writhe and moan, "I want to see you cum first around me. You can do that for me, ja?" Y/n nodded slowly, pulling his face up to kiss those beautiful lips of his. He inhaled quickly in surprise, at the same time he automatically slipped his shaft further Inside. Y/n squealed against his lips and grasped at his bicep for support.

Their noses bumped each other as his lips brushed near hers, so close and yet so far, as if their was a thin barrier blocking them. His tail rubbed faster. His hips were circling on their own. He whispered words of praises and encouragement to release, his voice was deep, husky and dripping with lust. His accent sounded thicker and more guttural too. "Come on~ make that wonderbär little pussy cum on me~ you can do it, let go for me~ gut girl, gut- FUCK~" Kurt's jaw went slack as he let out a long groan from feeling her walls tighten around him. She looked so beautiful as she came hard, her back arched, her head thrown as sinful moans fell from her red lips... he was just so enamored by her.

His proud awestruck stares made y/n blush in embarrassment, she gently patted his chest to make him stop it. "D-don't stare... You're making me self-conscious... Ooh!~" y/n suddenly gasped when she felt a few particularly pronounced veins on his cock throb hard against her sensitive walls.

Kurt chuckled as he smiled. Y/n panted as she watched him. Kurt's closed eyes opened to dreamy half-lidded ones as he licked his lips seductively, knowing full well y/n was watching him. She visibly shuddered from that little action. She had never seen anyone do such a simple but very dirty action such as what she just witnessed, and it made it all the more shocking since 'mister good Catholic boy' did it. Y/n couldn't help but stare. A simple action like that made y/n's heart race in an instant. The blue elf sighed in pleasure when he felt her walls tense once again, making her even more shy and embarrassed. "I can't help it, liebe~ I'm addicted to you~ to your wetness~" he whispered huskily with a light sexy chuckle. Y/n was about to pout and glare when she got interrupted by a mind-melting kiss, taken aback at first but then she moaned into it and just relaxed, letting Kurt's tongue claim every inch of her mouth.

Kurt clumsily interlocked his fingers with hers before he pulled away with a hum of satisfaction, pressing his sticky forehead to hers and hitching one of y/n's smooth thick thighs higher up onto his hip. Y/n instinctively respond by wrapping her legs around his waist and locking her ankles together, willing him in deeper that also made him hit that special-

"-OHH!!" She cried out loudly as Kurt whimpered breathlessly with his eyebrows scrunched in pleasure right at the same time as he sunk in deeper.

"I vant your tight little pussy to cum around mien thick cock again, y/n~ bitte do it~" he breathed, his accent getting thicker and stronger again. Y/n frantically nodded as she bit her lip, his words going straight to her Core. Kurt adjusted his flexible legs beside her hips somehow in a certain way to get a better angle, and better thrusts. He waited, pulling back out till just the tip remained inside...

"Kuuurt!" Y/n screamed as he slammed his member in with inhuman strength (for a half-human), her nails dug into his back making him let out a sharp growl as she felt herself being filled and refilled over and over. "Aaaaah Kurt-... oh Kurt-... Kurt~! You feel so good! I love you!" She shouted with every hard jolt to her body, practically pushing her up the bed each time.

"Zat is it, Prinzessin~ let go for me~ scream my name! I love every- ugh! -single~- hmm! -Part of you~" he coaxed adoringly between his grunts and rapid thrusts, his eyes gaping at her erotic face as he started to feel the pressure in his stomach build as well.

Y/n moaned at his words. Her vision started to blur again so much so that she had to shut her eyes and just feel him. Y/n's nails gripped his aching muscles harder as she took shallow breaths, teetering on the edge with Kurt. Her power unconsciously surged underneath her hands through his fuzzy skin, connecting her and Kurt together not only physically, but mentally as well. In other words, she could feel his emotions and he could feel hers, making this moment even more intimate and intense.

" Aaaah my cock is controlling the speed, I-I can't help it-! Oh fuck I-I'm going to-.. Ohh y/n I'm going to-!" Kurt gasped as his eyes widened, quickly snaking his strong arms underneath her to hold her tighter to him, burying his face into her neck.

"C-C-cum inside me! Please Kurt I want you! I love you!~" She shouted back, her entire body shaking when- SNAP! She arched her back and screamed his name so loudly that every person on the planet could probably hear her, feeling powerful shocks throughout her body, her inner walls milking and convulsing around his cock to squeeze every last drop of him.

Kurt dug his teeth into her shoulder and let out a muffled shout of her name, his entire being feeling like it just got struck by a very big lightning bolt before his entire body went slack and his ragged pants became louder. Every muscle of his flexed and shuddered in exhaustion and sensitivity, including his member, which kept spurting out seed for a very long few minutes before that too relaxed.

They sat in silence other than their heavy pants and gasps from aftershocks that hung in the steamy air. Y/n dragged her nails down his back as she sunk into the mattress, carefully trying to pry her trembling legs apart from his waist. They kissed a few times before staring at each other again, both faces stricken with euphoric, dazed and content expressions. They could sense they were thinking the same thing.

"...That was... What was...? Holy shit~" they gasped in unison followed by some warm giggles.

Kurt carefully rolled the two over without exiting her body, wanting to remain there for awhile. He laid on his back as he drew little circles down her back, draping the nearby ruffled sheets over their waists modestly. Ya know, just in case someone barges in. (It's happened before...) at least y/n wasn't arguing about her size anymore.

y/n curled up into his big strong arms with a cute sigh, her head resting right onto his chest, hearing his soothing slowing heartbeat. They winced once and awhile from sensitivity, but they didn't care, they just enjoyed being with each other. After all, they were still having a bit of trouble wrapping their heads around the insane orgasm they just had, neither of them having one that intense and intimate before.

"Hmmm... That was insane~ I should connect us like that more often~" she giggled, "aah I've missed you so much~ never leave me again Kurt..." She purred drowsily, sounding muffled from her cheek being squished against his thrumming chest.

Kurt chuckled weakly, kissing her forehead. "I won't. ...and I meant what I said, y/n. I've never stopped thinking about you. It was... Lonely in heaven without you. Without the others." Kurt sighed as his smile faded a little.

"We missed you too. Especially me~" she chuckled softly. "It was hard without you. After you died I couldn't function, I couldn't get up in the morning, I-..." Her voice broke a little, but she hoped he wouldn't notice. He noticed something else...

Kurt felt tears hitting his chest, so he squeezed her tighter and pressed his lips To her hair to comfort her. "Shhh shh, don't cry liebe. I'm here now. No need to worry, you're safe with me~" he reassured as he stroked her hair, kissing her forehead once and awhile. "I won't leave you~"

"I know.." She sniffled loudly and buried her face more into her chest, yawning softly. They did get vigorous exercise after all.

Kurt smiled weakly in reply, "go to sleep, Schatz, you've been through enough. I'll be here when you wake up~ I promise~" He whispered in his soft calming voice that lulled y/n to sleep as she nodded in agreement and mumbled something that sounded like 'goodnight, love you~'.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat at those words as he just held her in his arms, "love you too~ my y/n" Kurt felt her smile against his chest followed by a sweet satisfied sigh. Kurt wasn't very tired, so he watched her sleep, stroking her hair out of her face, admiring her beauty, her adorable little snores, and thinking about how much he didn't deserve this wonderful girl. He began to fall asleep as well after 20 minutes of watching his beautiful girlfriend, smiling as he slept, glad that he came back to life for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment below if you would like to read more smutty stuff like this! Also please comment if you want a sweet aftermath of this one-shot. 
> 
> (FYI, I got inspired to write this from this audio called mr.crimsonmoon on soundgasm, who in my opinion sounds very much like Nightcrawler. Don't listen without headphones or with others around cuz it gets very nsfw and steamy. ;) lol 
> 
> Here if you're curious: [smexy mrcrimsonmoon audio inspiration!](https://soundgasm.net/u/MrCrimsonMoon/M4FRequest-fill-You-have-done-great-End-of-examsBFEgentleKissingMoansMissionary)


End file.
